Still Here
by if i were infinity
Summary: Set during Angel. Max, the flock, Fang, and his new group are all at the pep rally, the leader of the group turns out to be Angel and she orders her 'followers' to kill Fang. Maya (Max 2) goes down trying to help Fang and it's Max that ends up saving him. Why? Oneshot.


Let me just set the scene first:

The story takes place during Angel, and they are at the pep rally. Angel is all wacko. Enjoy!

FANG POV

We were all at the pep rally, trying to blend in, and not cause attention. Mumbling the slogan over and over again, while trying to find a way to get rid of the whole group of wack jobs. Suddenly the crowd went quiet, and we were all so absorbed with trying to find a leader that we were left alone, screaming the wrong slogan. Several heads turned and we all went silent and turned towards the podium. I expected some teenager to come onto the stage and drone on and on about crap, but it wasn't a teenager. It was a seven-year old. And we all know who that seven year old was

Angel.

She climbed up to the podium and stepped up on her little step stool.

"Welcome my friends, we have gathered here today because we all believe in the same thing. But first we must eliminate those who are not worthy or willing to join our cause, and we will start with him" Angel's voice boomed through the area, and at the end of her little speech we all searched to see who the first victim was. I looked at Angel's finger. Pointed in my direction, and then our eyes met and she gave me a smug smile, and then the crowd turned.

Maya began to defend them off, and for a moment I thought she was Max, but it wasn't and for once I wasn't mad. 10 people came storming for her and I raced after her to try to get them off, but to many people were surrounding me. I saw her blonde head go down with a scream.

"MAYA!" I yelled, but didn't get an answer. I began fending off kids. There were dozens of them surrounding me. I wasn't going to be able to defeat them on, I threw a punch and a kick, someone punched me and my jaw exploded with pain. Suddenly I started hearing screams and grunts, I allowed myself to turn around for a mili-second and almost gasped at what I saw. It was Max and she was throwing the kids around, already a handful of them were down. She looked at me and nodded. We backed up so that we were back to back and began fighting them off together.

"Fang" the crowed whispered with intensity. Suddenly one tackled me to the ground and Max threw him off and helped me up. We began fighting them together, she would punch and then I would kick and I realized that I couldn't do that with Maya or anyone except for Max. We had known each other our whole lives, we had train together and knew how to work together. Sure Maya may be like Max in appearance and a little in personality but when it came to fighting as a team we would have no hope, we would both go for the same punch, not wait for the other one to move before throwing a kick. Knowing when to move and when to duck when someone went flying through the air.

We were doing great, and soon almost half of them were down, but it wasn't enough. Max surveyed the surroundings and whispered into my ear.

"Up and away" I shot upwards immediately, Max right at my heels. The flock who was at the other end of the field, shot up after us. They looked confused, they were surely wondering why Max had joined in the fight to help me. Without her I surely would have died. My stomach twisted and I growled when I saw that Dylan was also with them. Of course he was, he was stuck to Max like glue.

We landed in a field, I was relieved when I saw Maya flapping a couple hundred feet behind Max's flock. Star, Kate and the rest of my group appeared a few minutes later. They stayed in one area, the flock stayed in another and Max and I were in the middle. Max was covered in blood, and clutching her side.

"Max…" I began

"Save it, Fang. I'm mad enough that you brought my clone." She started

"I'm.." I tried again, only to be interrupted. Again.

"Listen, you were this close to dying, and if it weren't for me you would be dead. You should be thankful" she spat

"Why, though?" I asked, the question was driving me mad, why would she come to rescue me

"Because, I may hate you as much as the School right now, but we are still family, we grew up together, and you went through what I did. We may not stick together but we look out for each other, and I won't let anyone kill you…" she paused for a moment, I could see a small blush on her cheeks, and was about to say something when she finished "yet, but for now, just try not to kill yourself" a hint of a smile crept onto her cheeks and then it was gone, and hate was on her face again. "Have fun with my stand-in" she said and then turned to go. Her and the flock flew into the air, leaving us alone. I went to go check on the flock and then we turned in for the night. I took first watch and the whole time I was thinking about what Max said, she was mad but she still was going to look out for me. I was kinda pleased.

But mostly I was glad that Max still had my back.


End file.
